In recent years, with the development of science and technology, the liquid crystal display technology has been continuously improved. Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Displays (TFT-LCDs) occupy an important place in the field of display device due to their advantages of good image quality, low power consumption, environmental protection and the like.
A conventional liquid crystal panel of the TFT-LCD is typically formed by assembling an array substrate and a color filter substrate, and liquid crystal molecules are Filled within a cavity formed by the assembling process. Because it is necessary to provide black matrixes for shielding light on the color filter substrate, the black matrixes need to strictly correspond to the non-transmissive region on the array substrate during the assembling process, so as to reduce the impact of the black matrixes on brightness of the liquid crystal panel.
However, during a practical manufacturing process of the liquid crystal panel, a certain device deviation inevitably occurs in the assembling process so that alignment of the black matrixes has a certain deviation, and thus transmittance of light from a backlight is greatly reduced owing to the light shielding function of the black matrix. In turn, aperture ratio of pixels is reduced, and it makes brightness of the whole product decreased. Therefore, image quality of the final LCD is degraded.
Further, color filter layer on the conventional color filter substrate typically adopt resin materials to form a red pixel resin layer, a green pixel resin layer and a blue pixel resin layer. However, during a practical manufacturing process, it is necessary to clean the substrate after one of the above color pixel layers is completed, and only the substrate which has been cleaned can be entered into the next step. The presence of a plurality of cleaning processes makes the procedure of producing the color filter substrate becoming complex, and thus the manufacture efficiency becomes low.